kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2016 Event/E-3
Information ;COMMUNITY AREAS :Report your fleet composition for branching rule determination here :To view the submitted fleet composition reports go here. :Discuss new mechanics, fleet & equipment setup, LBAS setup, farming strategies, etc here. |Easyqty1 = 1 |Easyitem2 = |Easyqty2 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 1 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Normitem4 = |Normqty4 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 1 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 1 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = 1 }} Branching rules Fleet compositions *'Route B - C - G - H - J' **'Main': [ 2 CVL OR 1 CV(B) 1 (F)BB(V) ] Kongou, Haruna, Mogami, Mikuma **'Escort': Choukai, Kumano (Or Suzuya), Fubuki 1 FBB 1 DD 1 CL *'Route B - C - D - G - H - J' **Goes through an air battle node in exchange for a more powerful opening airstrike, fire power and armor. *** CTF, without Hayasui ****'Main': 1 CVL 3 CV(B) 2 (F)BB(V)* (Except Yamato-class) ****'Escort': 1CL 2 DD 1 CA(V) 2 FBB* (Except Bismarck) *** CTF, with Hayasui as main **** Main: 1-2 (F)BB(V) 3-4 CV(B/L) 1 Hayasui **** Escort: 1 CL 2 DD 1 CA(V) 2 FBB *** CTF, with Hayasui as escort **** Main: 2 (F)BB(V) 4 CV(B/L) **** Escort: 1 Hayasui 1 CL 2 DD 2 FBB *'Debuff route B - A - C - D' ** Need less than 4 Historical ships, STF, and 1 slow ship to proceed full debuff route in 1 pass ** Example composition ** Activated debuff run confirmed by quest sound after return to base Tips *Using three in each fleet and seven total '''of the following ships leads to '''B - C - G - H - J routing: **Kongou, Haruna **Suzuya, Kumano, Mogami, Mikuma **Choukai **Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki **Kinu, Yura *Consider sending LBAS to that pre-boss nodes with all the best bombers in case there are too many retreats. **Beating this map unlocks the third airbase. It might be easier to farm by first beating the map and then using the third airbase on the preboss nodes to increase the chances of passing them. *Alternatively, equipping damecons (via reinforcement expansions) and focusing LBAS entirely on the boss can allow passage through the pre-boss node with relatively low risk of actually consuming repair items. LBAS bombing appears to have an increased damage modifier against the installations at the boss. * For those whose low on 7 historical ship (not enough or very low level) or just want to play big with any wildcards on hand, may consider using CTF and going B-C-D-G-H-J with highest Airpower and strongest ships available to force through H node.http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Summer_2016_Event/@comment-Lici_Ui-20160816091754. * To take down the bosses in nightbattle, use Type 3 Shell on high firepower FBB and CA(V), WG42 (Wurfgerät 42)(s) and Special Type 2 Amphibious Tank on CL and DD for boosted damage. * Type 2 Tank + T89 Tank + WG42 setup on any DD can hit Supply Depot Princess for 300-400 damage in daytime. 349 dmg, 395 dmg References Drop list